One of the more difficult aspects of playing the game of golf is how to properly make putts, and one of the critical aspects of making a putt is proper contact between the golf putter and the golf ball. As such, there is a need for a golf putter to help ensure proper contact with the golf ball.
In addition, there is a need for a versatile putter that can be used by any user of any size, whether left handed or right handed.